Sins
by mdv
Summary: Summary: She was his hell and yet she was his heaven. The price to pay was nothing because she was worth it. SasuIno


Summary: She was his hell and yet she was his heaven. The price to pay was nothing because she was worth it. SasuIno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She_ brought out the best and yet the worse out of him. _She_ was the only one who managed to reach into him so deep. Sasuke smirked as he traced her full lips. She brought out the seven deadly sins in him. But it was fine. Because Ino was worth paying the price for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Greed**. It never sat well with him. He only thing he lusted after was _power. Glory._ That was until _she_ stumbled into his life. The mere sight of her caused blood to rush to his loins. The intoxicating taste of her melted onto his tongue and fuelled his hunger to taste more. Savour more. Devour more.

**More, More, More!**

Maybe one day this greed for her would fade away. But until then he would allow it to swallow him whole for a moment's pleasure. He tried, oh try he did. Tried to tear away from her lips, tried to stretch the distance between them. It only hurt more. The hunger came back, full blast. He _had_ to have her. His _sanity_ depended on her.

What made her so irresistible? Was it her stunning beauty? Was it her body? Was it her elegant ways? The thoughts slowly faded away as he pushed both of them to the peak. "Sasuke-kun..." Her sultry moan echoed in his ears and he shuddered once again giving in to the greed that enveloped him.

He would never know why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Envy.** He had never envied anyone. Ever. Never stooped so low. He was _Uchiha Sasuke_ after all. People kissed his _feet._ But why was it that whenever he saw Ino, the envy that gripped him refused to let go? He had power. He had status. He had everything.

She radiated with innocence. She shined with happiness. She laughed freely, unbounded by the chains of responsibility. The bittersweet smell of her swamped him. She had everything. He had nothing. The realisation hit him hard. He envied her. She had everything he wanted. She felt simple joy in life that he _longed_ to feel.

He had to taint it. This innocence. This happiness. He crushed his lips to her and tore away her clothes. **Taint It! Destroy It! **She knew what he wanted, intended to do. But a single word of protest never left her lips. Instead she lifted her arms to heaven above and welcomed him.

Maybe one day he would realise that she was guiding him all along. Maybe one day he would finally see that she loved him; notice that she was his happiness in life. No matter what he did, the veil of innocence that shielded her never wore off. He hated it. Hated the burning envy in his belly. He never envied anyone. _Only Ino_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pride****.** He had always been a somewhat prideful individual. When he was with her the pride that lingered on him seemed to spread around in visible waves. He had the most beautiful woman by his side after all. He could feel the men's eyes on them. The envy and rage that poured from them only fed his pride. He tightened his grip on her. She was his source of respect. He needed her, and as much as he hated to admit it, he depended on her.

She had long silky tresses, a body women would die for, curves men would never forget. Men drooled over her. Woman envied her. Men wanted to have her. Women wanted to kill her. But he only he alone could touch her, taste her, have her. Nobody else could. He prided himself that he had always been able to satisfy her and she chose him over everyone else. The fact that she always came to him time and again didn't hurt one bit. He was the best was he not?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wrath.** He rarely experienced wrath. And when he did, it was fierce and stilled the air with its heat. Every time he saw her talking with another man, enjoying her time with him, even laughing with him, he felt his blood boil with fury. How dare she? She _belonged_ to him and him alone. She was _his_. Couldn't she see that?

That very night, he worked to imprint himself on her. Bruising her lips with his own. Marking the skin he caressed, searing her flesh where he trailed. Every thrust was harder and faster than the previous. When she screamed her release he didn't stop. He ploughed on until they collapsed together as one at the break of dawn.

Her body was felt wonderfully light and yet terribly sore. She saw the fury in his when they had melded together. She saw the hunger, the passion shadowed by greed in his eyes. It was nights like these that he went all out on her. She never understood why. She will never understand what she did to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gluttony. **It was something Sasuke hated. It was different from Greed. This was far more severe up until the point of neglecting daily issues. He never practiced it with anything or anyone except Ino. She brought it out of him, _drew_ it out. It never occurred to him as gluttony. It seemed more of a daily routine. He wanted her, needed her.

Ino stood in her chamber alone and waiting freshly groomed for him. Just looking at her turned him on. Desire swirled in his eyes, pounded in his veins. She knew that look in his eyes well enough. She thrilled darkly as he bit into her skin and ravished her. Sometimes, he didn't always come to her. Sometimes, he seeked other more w_ell-endowed girls. _She'd learnt to get used to his abrupt mood swings. For now, she'd treasure every moment with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lust.**Sasuke rarely felt it. No other girl had ever made him feel the strong, _over-whelming_ lust Ino did. He felt it even when she was not around. Her scent lingered in the air, her taste etched on him, her face imprinted into his mind.

Did she know how many times he thought of her during the day? Or about how he kept glancing at the clock wishing for it to move faster? When he was brooding he was not actually thinking of new strategies, he was thinking of her, thinking about the previous night, thinking about how her nails raked across his back every night, thinking about how she would taste tonight.

And he couldn't help but wonder. _How many times did she think of him during the day? _

_Many._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dishonesty. **Sasuke was used to it. When dealing with politics, being all out honest was not a good trait. One had to twist information in their favor.He felt no guilt about lying. It was part and parcel of human life. But when Ino was with him, it was different. Every time just before he reached his climax she always gave him _that_ look. He hated it. It made him feel disgusted at himself. Her eyes seemed to ask the same question over and over again.

'_Sasuke when will be together?'_

'_Soon.' _

His answer was always the same. He hated lying to her but he knew that they could never actually be together. His life was too harsh, hers too sweet. She always asked the same thing every night and he always crushed her hopes. Yet that didn't stop her from coming every night hoping that maybe one day…

Perhaps she knew as well as he did that they were never meant to be. Tears always gathered at the corner of her eyes when he silently replied back. He worked hard, thrusting even faster and harder, to pull her into bliss and make her forget the pain. But he never saw the tears that slipped past her cheeks when he left every morning.

'_Will we__** ever**__ be together Sasuke?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years passed. The sins faded into the back of their minds. It no longer felt like sins anymore. They were so used to it. It seemed _right._ Sasuke waited anxiously. It had been so long since he saw her. The past six months without her felt like six years. He frowned as he remembered their parting wasn't as sweet as usual. She didn't run into his arms and sneak him a goodbye kiss when nobody was looking. She had been almost _cold._ Sure, he had made a small comment about her weight and figure but she couldn't be _that_ upset about it. It was the first time she turned away from him.

He had been waiting for hours but she still hadn't arrived yet. Anger and frustration ate away at him.

"Sasuke-sama!" His head immediately snapped up and he saw one of his servants rushing in. Panic danced in his eyes and Sasuke felt his heart beating faster. He waited for the news. But it never came. The servant seemed almost scared to break the news to him.

"What is it?" He asked sharply.

"It's Ino-sama." He whispered fearfully. As expected, Sasuke was already up and he felt himself hefted off from the ground.

"What about her? Where is she?" The quiet tone Sasuke held made him shiver. Sasuke only spoke like this when he was raging.

"She was…murdered on her way here." He waited for the blow to come. But it never did. Instead Sasuke sat back down heavily. He should never have allowed her to go back.

No, it _couldn't_ possibly be true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked beautiful even in death. The hair was spread about her like a halo. Blood coated her lips making it look even redder and fuller. The skin was still flawless and her figure that returned to normal. Sasuke swore that whoever had stabbed her would pay. He felt a tap on his shoulder. An old woman with long blonde hair similar to Ino's smiled weakly at him.

"She was a good girl. Wish she could have been around longer. I should have left before her. Anyway, she would have wanted you to raise him." She held the baby with blonde locks tinged with raven to him. He stared at it in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She smiled sadly. Ino didn't tell him. Seemed like something she would have done.

"It's your baby. Ino gave birth to it a few weeks ago. Why do you think she left the castle for six months?" The pieces started falling into place. His eyes traveled down the baby's face. He had Ino's lips definitely, her full perfect lips. For the first time in many years, Sasuke felt the tears gathering in his eyes. It had been so long since he had cried, it felt almost foreign now. It was too late to admit that he loved Ino now. She was long gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stared at her new husband. He never smiled though she didn't know why. He only smiled when Itachi, his son, was around. The castle servants and patrons didn't welcome her readily either. Determined to find out more she headed into the kitchen to ask the cook, the only person who would actually talk with her and share her knowledge of the kingdom.

The cook smiled sadly when she heard Sakura's question. She knew it would eventually come down to this. And so she began telling the tale of the forbidden love between a commoner and a royal.

Sakura felt her eyes misting when the cook finished her tale. It would have been horrible to lose your loved one just like that with so many untied loose ends. She felt her pity for the King, her husband, grow. Thanking the cook, she walked out.

She was heading straight back into her chamber when she stopped short. She had never seen, never noticed that picture before. The young woman stared back at her, her eyes aflame with happiness, her cheeks flooded with color, her hair tumbled around her shoulders and cascading behind, her lips slightly parted with laughter. She stood out among the rest. Why hadn't Sakura spotted her earlier? She was simply beautiful.

"Wow…No wonder the King fell for her." She whispered mesmerized by her beauty.

"Sakura." She gasped. She hadn't noticed him at all.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked hurriedly bowing down to him, as a sign of respect.

"Do not bow to me." He said absently. She watched as he stared at the young blonde lady.

Tears shimmered in his eyes for a moment before disappearing.

Sakura knew that the King would never love her like the other woman because though she had left this world, she had never left his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firstly, forgive me if I screwed this up. I have never written in Sasuke's point of view so much. The first half of the story was mostly in Sasuke's point of view. I'm really sorry about making Ino die but they always say you never realize the worth of something until it is gone. Reviews as usual are very much appreciated. I hope you like it. This story is dedicated to all SasuIno lovers. By the way, I have no idea how my brain works. Actually I wanted to stop at the seven sins but then I couldn't stop and so I carried on until Ino died and I wanted to stop there but again I carried on. It was like it was _meant _to end here. So…don't forget to leave a review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I shouldn't love you but I want to, I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move, I can't look away_


End file.
